The Great Escape
by Rosie-1864
Summary: 3x18: What if Elena rescued Damon, and they hadn't been interrupted? SMUT


As Damon hangs helplessly from the iron teeth that imprison him he hears foot steps in the distance. He forces himself to raise his head only to see the a figure emerge from the darkness. Elena.

"What are you doing? Rebekah will kill you."

"Then hurry up, and tell me what to do." she whispers, taking in the horrific state of his body and the animal traps holding him up.

"Open." he says painfully, looking up at his blood encrusted wrists, "Carefully."

She reaches up to unsnap the metal of one hand and he falls, all his weight against her as she tries to undo the other. Once he is free she guides him out of the room limping with his arm around her neck and into an even darker corridor. He stops against the wall groaning in pain and fatigue.

"Come on, we have to keep going, Damon." she says, desperately trying to carry his weight.

Once the reach the end of the corridor he collapses to the floor of the room the find, breathing heavily, "I need a minute." The burning fire glows in his face and halos around her beautiful head.

"No, look at me. Look at me!" she says cupping his face.

"Don't be an idiot, Elena..." he says wearily, trailing off without the energy to speak.

"I am not going to leave you." she says firmly, trying to catch his eyes as his head lulls forward. He starts to lose consciousness and she begins to panic, "Damon? No! Hey, here.." she says, desperately trying to get his attention and holding her wrist up to his mouth, "Drink." she commands. He looks at her offering then back at her for reassurance. She nods, giving her permission, with a look of absolute adoration on her face and a look of absolute hunger on his as the veins grow around his eyes. Without warning he breaks through her skin and drinks deeply. She looks at her wrist, her face shifting in discomfort, and when her eyes return to his he has been looking at her the whole time. Their eyes do not waver from each others and he grabs her wrist with his strong grip, holding it closer to him, moaning imperceptibly. Her breathing increases as she starts to feel faint and he knows to let go. Her wrist falls between them, their faces close enough to feel each others panting. Elena's eyes flicker to his mouth of their own accord. They both make the final move towards each other and he catches her lips.

They kiss with all the energy they could summon, with their hands running through each others hair, and it is heart stopping. They kiss until she has no choice but to break away to breathe. Once she has he goes back in, pushing her down to the floor with her submission as he kisses his way from her lips to her chin, down her neck, grazing his fangs lightly against her skin. She gasps as he proceeds to unbutton her coat and her shirt, his kisses continuing down through the valley of her breasts as if he were devouring her. She arches up into him and he grabs her hips, both trying to get as close as possible.

She fumbles with the zip of his pants while he traces his nose against her neck, drowning in her intoxicating scent. "I can't stop." he whispers desperately in her ear, still drowsy and weak.

"I don't want you to." she moans as he reaches down to rub her through her jeans while she traces his stomach which has almost healed through his open shirt. He helps her drag her pants down and off her legs before returning to pinning her between his weight and the floor.

"There's no going back, Elena." he says, hoping he wouldn't find no hesitation in her eyes, as he positions himself above her. She answers with a kiss and he takes it as his cue, slipping into her suddenly and completely. He remains still inside her and for a moment she feels paralyzed under the onslaught of pleasure. He searches her face for signs of discomfort or regret. Her eyes are closed tightly, but not in pain. They open to find bright blue pair staring back at her, concerned. She kisses him again and he starts to move in her, slowly but deeply. She wraps her legs tightly around him and drags her fingertips across his hard back, under his shirt. His breathing increases and she starts to moan his name uncontrollably. "I've waiting so long to hear you say my name like that."

"I know." she pants back.

"I love you." he says, his face moving back and forth stopping her from kissing him. Instead she grabs the back of his neck and draws him closer.

"I know." she almost screams. He leans down, his face buried in the arch between her shoulder and neck and she bites his shoulder to stifle a moan. At this he involuntarily bucks his hips and she cries out. "I'm so close!"

"Come for me, Elena." looking into her big brown eyes, not entirely sure if he used any compulsion. "Hard and long." With that her head tilts back, and falls over the edge.

"Oh my God! Damon!" she cries out, shaking violently and holding onto him for dear life for what seems like an eternity as he shudders himself. After the waves of her orgasm subside he stills above her, panting in her ear and probably crushing her, but she doesn't complain. She relishes the feel of his chest against hers, his hair between her fingers, the sheen on his back. She loves it. "I love you, Damon." she sighs. He finds the strength to lift his head and look for the sincerity in her expression. He sees a well loved and loving Elena staring back at him through half-lidded eyes and kisses her into oblivion.

* * *

><p>Rebekah looked on, her breathing heavy, at the scene he had created out of her supernatural influence. She had meant to cut him off, to be as cruel she had thought he had been to her. Instead she had found herself hypnotized by what she had witnessed - a connection between two people, of a nature she had only ever dreamed of. She thought she had had that with Stefan once. She realized now that he had never fully been there with her. After the tenderness she had unveiled in Damon she wished she didn't have to wake him from his reverie. Now she could only feel empathy for the unrequited, all-encompassing love he felt for this girl. She could tell that deep down Elena felt exactly the same, but she was too God-damn noble to admit it to herself. Maybe she should let her come to the rescue and they'll both find solace in each other. Or maybe she should let him go find her, push her up against a wall and love her until she realized it herself.<p>

She let go off his mind and his eyes opened, taking in his surroundings and his position, still in chains. "You have got to be kidding me." he mumbled. Rebekah walked silently to stand in front of him. "Jeez Rebekah, voyeur much?" he quipped, but she saw through his apathetic display. She reached up to release him. "What the hell are you doing?" He stood as his arms dropped down to his sides, an expression of confusion on his face and blood dripping down his chest.

"Go find her. You owe it to yourself. You know what you have to do."

**AN: Someone had to write it! Cruel of me to have him wake up but I thought it would be a bit too OOC for Elena to make it completely real. Apologies for any mistakes, I knocked this one out rather late last night. Reviews would be lovely!**


End file.
